


Gravity Falls tales

by Tuttemus



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuttemus/pseuds/Tuttemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of stories and ships that will be added as I make them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity Falls tales

Will and Dipper's relationship had been very interesting to say the least. Dipper's dominant attitude and Will's submissive nature made the two very compatible. Will had even agreed to wear a collar with Dipper's name engraved into it. It made Dipper very happy to know that others would know who Will belonged to.

When they first started having sex, Dipper didn't want to scare Will. He soon discovered that Will was extremely into rough sex and body marking and Dipper didn't hesitate for a second before taking advantage of it.

Lately though he had been finding hickeys and bruises on Will that he knew he didn't put there. They were nothing like the ones he made. Dipper would spend hours making perfect love bites all over him that would last for month ensuring that Will would wear nothing but sweaters. These looked far too sloppy and unprofessional to have been made by him. Where they came from he had no idea but he had every intention of figuring it out.

He had a plan to scare Will into telling him everything. He had laid out all of his weapon on a table and was polishing his favorite knife. He laid it down and opened the door.

"Will come in here right now" he demanded and went back to polishing. Will who had been sitting on Dipper's bed all day in his underwear and Dipper's shirt was still sore from last night. He slowly got up and walked in seeing the weapons out. He got scared he had done something wrong. He didn't want to get punished. Last time he got punished it was for leaving a clean plate on the table after he had washed it. Dipper had tied him up and left him in the corner for what seemed like days but Dipper had said it was less than an hour.

"M-master have I done something wrong?" he walked up to Dipper and grabbed his arm. Dipper pushed him down on a chair in front of him and told him to sit still. He did as told as Dipper crouched in front of him with the knife pointed towards him.

"However much I love seeing you tired and sore after a night like last night we have some things to talk about" he slowly ran the knife up Will's legs careful not to cut him. He put it under the edge of the shirt and in one swift movement cut it off, letting it fall behind Will.

He growled as he saw the marks again. "last night I noticed some marks on you" he chuckled as he looked at the hundreds that were covering him. Both old and new. "some marks I didn't make Will now if you don't tell me" he walked behind him and dropped the knife, making Will jump slightly and shriek softly. Dipper grabbed Will's shoulders and smirked before tightening his grip. Will whimpered softly as Dipper said

"EXACTLY who gave them to you and where I can find this person. You're gonna get a much worse punishment than you can imagine" He growled into his ear and let go of him. Will looked down and cried softly "I don't have marks from anyone else"

Dipper sighed and closed the door. "William dear I had hoped you would tell me so I wouldn't have to do this to you" He picked up a hunting knife and softly ran it down his chest "Last chance my love"

Will gulped and wiped the tears "M-master please stop I'll tell you everything" he sobbed and leaned into Dipper's shoulder and whispered the name in his ear. Dipper growled and threw the knife at the wall lodging it there. "Go rest my sweet angel and I'll take care of this then when I come back I'll get rid of those horrible marks" he helped him to stand and carried him to the bed. He kissed his forehead and tucked him in. "I love you Will" he smiled and walked out.

**Author's Note:**

> These stories are also posted on my Wattpad with the same name.


End file.
